Hangeng est le diable
by Peluchette
Summary: Hangeng est parti en Chine et Siwon est en manque.Trop court pour un réel résumé désolé U U


Bonjour Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un pitit ShiHan. Bon je vous l'accorde il n'est vraiment pas long mais j'avais envie d'en écrire un alors voilà ! Pour changer je n'ai pas relu (Désolé).

Enjoy~~

Yuu.

"Hangeng est le diable..", voilà ce que se répétait sans cesse Siwon depuis bientôt une heure.

Le dit Hangeng était parti depuis plus d'une semaine en Chine laissant Siwon seul avec les autres Sujus. Ca fesait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu toucher son amant et il ne le supportait plus. Dans l'après-midi Heechul, et son égaux sur-dimensionné, avait décidé de mettre le DVD de l'un de leur concert pour voir sa "magnifique performance" comme il disait. Jusque là ça n'avait pas posé de problème à Siwon mais lorsque le roux mit en route la vidéo, en plein milieu du concert, la première chose que Siwon vit fut Hangeng en plein déhanché, les yeux fermés et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il sentit une bouffé de chaleur l'envahire et des papillons batifoler dans son bas-ventre. Il était en manque, ça s'était sur. Une bosse se forma dans son boxer. Il se leva du canapé et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Siwon tenta de se calmer et de penser à autre chose mais l'image du chinois surgissait à tout moment dans son esprit. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-"Hangeng est le diable." répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Il attrapa son énorme bible et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il se plongea dans le bouquin, espérant que Dieu lui viendrait en aide, mais son bas-ventre le fesait à présent souffrir. Et oui même s'il s'agissait là de Siwon, une heure en érection n'était pas des plus confortable. Il se leva donc, abandonnant sa bible, sortit de sa chambre, longea le couloir silencieusement et entra dans une autre pièce. La pièce était dans les tons noir et violet, un énorme lit rond emplissait la moitié de l'espace, laissant juste assez de place pour un bureau et une armoire. Sur le mur au dessus du lit il y avait un poster de tous les Super Junior réunis et juste à côté une petite photo. Il fallait s'approcher pour voir le visage de la personne qui y posait. Siwon n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher, il savait qui tronait fièrement au centre de l'image, c'était lui. Il s'approcha du lit, défait depuis qu'Hangeng était parti, frola les draps de sa main pour finalement s'assoir sur le matelas. Il attrappa l'oreiller, colla son visage dessus et en huma l'odeur. Cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, celle de son amant. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête il s'apperçut que sous l'oreiller il y avait un petit mot, il le prit et lu : "Je te manques tant que ça ?"

-"Hangeng, tu es la diable", grogna-t-il

La douleur dans son bas-ventre s'aggrava, il déboutonna son pantalon, réduisant la pression et le soulageant quelque peu. Il s'allongea sur le lit, mélant ses doigts aux draps, s'imprégnant toujours plus du parfum d'Hangeng. Il déboutonna sa chemise et glissa ses mains sur son torse, musclé à la perfection, s'imaginant les mains de son amant. Siwon gémissait sous ses propres caresses, augmentant toujours plus son désir. Il arriva enfin au niveau de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à hauteur des genoux. Il pouvait nettement voir sa propre érection à travers son caleçon, qui rejoignit bien vite le jean du brun. Sa virilité était fiérement dressé vers le plafond, il n'avait pas envie d'y mettre les mains, mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait se soulager. Il attrappa donc le pic de chair et commença une longue série de va et vient qui le firent gémir de plus en plus fort. Il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvement et devint plus sec. Il cria le nom de son amant tout en se déversent dans sa propre main. Sa respiration restait chaotique mais le plaisir redescendit petit à petit laissant derrière lui une sensation de péché chez Siwon. Il attrappa un mouchoir sur la tablette près du lit et s'essuya la main, il avait honte, et si l'un des membres l'avait entendu ? Il n'osait même pas sortir de la chambre. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et se cacha la tête. La fatigue montait lentement et il finit par s'endormir.

-"Siwon... Siwon..."

Le dit Siwon ouvrit lentement les yeux, il fesait noir, la nuit était tombé. Tout était trouble, il referma ses paupières et passa sa main dessus. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit une silhouette à côté du lit, une silhouette qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre mille même dans le noir.

-"Hangeng ! T'es rentré quand ?" demanda-t-il encore endormi.

-"Il y a 10 minutes, j'ai été dans ta chambre pour que tu sois le premier que je vois mais tu n'y étais pas alors je me suis dit que je te trouverais peut-être ici et Bingo !"

-"Mais... Il est quelle heure ?" questionna le brun.

-"A peu près minuit... Tu dors depuis combien de temps ?"

-"Euh... J'me suis endormi en fin d'après-midi.." répondit-il

Hangeng alluma sa lampe de chevet et vit que la chemise de son amant était déboutonné. Un petit sourire sadique passa sur ses lèvres fines.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre au fait ?" demanda le Chinois.

-"Euh.. Je...Je dors !" répondit Siwon après quelques hésitations.

Hangeng grimpa sur le lit, s'assit sur le bas-ventre du plus jeune et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-"T'es pas crédible" dit-il.

-"Pardon ?" s'étonna Siwon

Hangeng descendit légèrement les draps et dévoila le boxer de son chéri, en effet celui-ci n'avait remonté que son caleçon et pas son pantalon.

-"Ton pantalon s'est baissé tout seul peut-être ?" ironisa-t-il.

-"Roooh.. Arrête, et descends de là tout de suite !" s'énerva le brun.

Il tenta de faire partir Hangeng mais celui-ci resta fermement accroché à lui. Le plus vieux se pencha et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreilles de Siwon.

-"Tu sais, rien que d'imaginer ce que t'as fait tout seul ici... Ca m'excite.." susurra-t-il.

Le plus jeune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il adorait quand Hangeng lui disait ce genre de chose mais il en avait tellement honte.

-"Rougit pas hyung... Embrasse moi."

Siwon ne se fit pas prier il colla ses lèvres à celle de son aîné pour un baiser passionné. Ce contact lui avait tellement manqué en une semaine. Hangeng stoppa le baiser pour partir à la conquète de son cou qu'il embrassait et mordillait doucement. Il continua de descendre vers ses clavicules, mélant parfois sa langue à ses lèvres. Il emprisonna un des tétons entre ses lèvres fesant gémir Siwon. Il l'attrappa entre ses dents, puis le relacha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement dur. Ensuite il s'attaqua à ses abdos, les retraçant du bout de sa langue. Il arriva au niveau du boxer de son cadet et embrassa son sexe à travers le tissu, Siwon se cambra et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

-"Hy.. Hyung" soupira Siwon.

-"Tu veux quelque chose mon coeur ?"

Hangeng était sadique, il savait très bien ce que voulait son amant mais il voulait le faire languir encore un peu.

-"Hangeng... S'il te plait.."

Le dit Hangeng rit doucement puis baissa le caleçon de son chéri, découvrant sa virilité fièrement tendu. Il embrassa doucement l'objte tant convoité puis le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Siwon aggripa les draps d'une main et s'empêcha de crier en plaquant son autre main sur sa bouche. Le plus vieux le pris totalement en bouche, commença de lent va et vient qui fesaient perdre la tête à son cadet. Après quelques minutes il arrêta tout mouvement et se releva. Siwon grogna de mécontentement mais lorsqu'il vit son amant se déshabiller devant ses yeux il ne grogna pas plus. Hangeng revint s'assoir sur les hanche de son cadet et attrappa sa main. Il lécha sensuellement ses doigts, lui lançant un regard plus qu'aguicheur. Il récupéra ses doigts lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez mouillés et les fit descendre le long du dos du Chinois. Il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur de celui-ci qui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. Hangeng retrouva un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune tandis que celui-ci fesait entrer un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il commença des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre son amant qui soupirait de plaisir.

-"C'est bon...Viens..." lacha Hangeng.

Siwon retira ses doigt de l'intimité de son amant et attrappa ses hanches pour le positionner un peu mieux. Hangeng prit appuis sur le torse du plus jeune et s'empala sur celui-ci dans un gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il se souleva une première et se laissa retombé sur le pic de chair, arrachant un cri à son amant.

-"Ch..Chut.. tout le monde... Dors.." tenta de dire le Chinois.

Siwon lui fit une mine désolé puis mit ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Hangeng l'aidant dans ses mouvements de bassin. Soudain il se cambra et donna un grand coup de rein, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son aîné et touchant sa prostate. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre à sang pour ne pas hurlait. Siwon lécha le sang qui coulait de la petit blessure et continua de guider les mouvement du plus vieux. Il attrappa le sexe tendu de celui-ci et entamma une série de caresse au même rythme que les coups de reins d'Hangeng. Ils perdaient pieds petit à petit, se trouvaient dans un autre monde où les étoiles étaient à porté de main.

-"Hangeng... Je.. Je vais..."

-"Moi... Aussi.."

Siwon se souleva et donna un ultime coup de rein, touchant de nouveau la prostate de son amant et les fesant se libéré tout deux en même temps.  
Le corps brillant de sueur du plus vieux retomba mollement sur le matelas, il était épuisé.

-"Tu m'as manqué mon coeur" dit-il à Siwon.

-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."

-"Merci j'avais remarqué... Au fait fait moi penser à changer les draps..." ironisa t-il.

-"Pfff..."

-"Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état pour que tu viennes jusque dans ma chambre pour te soulager seul ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Rien..." trancha Siwon.

-"Allez dit moi !"

-"Roooh... Le DVD de notre concert, pendant U ton déhanché.." admit-il.

-"D'accord d'accord... J'voulais juste savoir comment te mettre facilement dans mon lit la prochaine fois que tu feras abstinance pendant le carême.."

-"Pardon ?" s'étrangla-t-il.

Il se leva, enfila son caleçon et se dirigea vers la porte.

-"Hangeng... Tu es le diable !"

Cria-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.


End file.
